


Just One Touch

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His new office job is great but Jongdae’s got a small problem that could end up getting him fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ community Chenpionships.

“Do you have any questions?” Joonmyun asks, flashing Jongdae the most adorable smile he’s ever seen.  
  
He has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from blurting out, _Yeah, how about you bend me over your desk and fuck me from behind_? Thank god for his brain to mouth filter or he’d be out of a job just as quickly as he was hired; sexually harassing his supervisor on the first day of his new job is never a good start. He can at least wait to blatantly hit on Joonmyun until he’s off his three-month probationary period.  
  
“Filing,” he says instead, giving Joonmyun a playful smirk. “I think I can handle it.”  
  
“Right,” Joonmyun smile widens and Jongdae needs to stop thinking about what those lips would look like thoroughly kissed. “But if you need anything, I’ll be right over there,” he says gesturing to the desk directly beside the one Jongdae has been assigned.  
  
 _I need you to tear off all of my clothes and take me against the wall. Repeatedly._ “I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Jongdae says. He tries not to stare too obviously at Joonmyun’s ass when the other turns around to go back to his own desk.  
  
He dives right into work so he doesn’t get distracted thinking about how Joonmyun’s hips would feel against his own, starting with organizing the pile of files left on his desk before putting them in their proper place. Then he’s got a bunch of mail to open and sort before delivering them to their proper departments. There are also some computer files he needs to go though and update, and of course whatever other odd jobs that Joonmyun asks him to do throughout the morning.  
  
  
  
When lunch rolls around Jongdae finds himself seated at a table in the middle of the company cafeteria. He half-heartedly picks through his lunch until the sound of a tray smacking against the table in front of him startles him out of his thoughts. Jongdae glares at Chanyeol as he takes the seat directly across from him.  
  
“Why the long face?” Chanyeol asks, immediately digging right in to his own lunch.  
  
“I hate you,” Jongdae replies.  
  
“I know,” Chanyeol laughs. “But what did I do this time?”  
  
Jongdae sighs dramatically. “You got me this job.”  
  
Chanyeol pauses shoving food into his mouth for a second to eye Jongdae sceptically. “You needed this job. It’s a good job and it pays well. You love me for it and you know it.”  
  
“I do,” Jongdae reluctantly admits.  
  
“I’m confused,” Chanyeol says. Jongdae watches as Chanyeol takes an obnoxiously loud slurp of his juice box. He resists the urge to shake his head at this best friend because what respectable grown man packs juice boxes for his lunch at work? Chanyeol, apparently.  
  
Jongdae sighs again. “Joonmyun,” he mutters, hoping that it is a good enough explanation because he really doesn’t want to go into detail about how he’d like his supervisor to fuck him into next week.  
  
“Oh,” Chanyeol says. “Everything makes perfect sense now. He’s so your type.”  
  
Jongdae pushes his tray of food away in favour of dropping his head down onto the surface of the table. Hard.  
  
Chanyeol, his poor excuse for a best friend, just laughs at him again. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” he says and he’s reaching over giving Jongdae what is probably supposed to be a comforting pat on the back of his head.  
  
“I hate you,” Jongdae repeats.  
  
  
  
A few days later when Jongdae goes to bring Joonmyun the file he asked for, he _accidentally_ drops a few of the papers from inside. His ‘figure something out’ plan is to bend over in front of Joonmyun so he can give him a spectacular view of his ass. It’s a foolproof plan, because he’s got a fantastic ass. Who wouldn’t want to tap it?  
  
Except everything goes to shit because instead of Joonmyun pointing out that Jongdae had dropped the papers and he needs to go pick them up, Joonmyun goes to get them himself. He’s too close to Jongdae when he walks past him though and he bumps the rest of the papers out of the other files he’s holding and they all scatter across the floor.  
  
Unfortunately they have the same reaction at the exact same time and when they both go to pick up the fallen papers their heads knock together rather painfully. The whole situation is stupidly cliché but as they’re stuttering out apologies and gathering up all the papers, Jongdae can’t help thinking how awkwardly adorable Joonmyun looks right now and it really shouldn’t be as endearing as it is.  
  
With the papers back safely in the correct files, Joonmyun takes them back to his desk and Jongdae is left wondering how his foolproof plan went wrong. The entire thing completely backfired but he doesn’t mind as much because of the embarrassed flush that tints Joonmyun’s cheeks every time meets Jongdae’s eyes for the rest of the day. Okay, he admits to himself that he actually finds it really adorable.  
  
  
  
Jongdae doesn’t get another change to come up with another ‘figure something out’ plan. Not when he comes into work one morning to find Joonmyun looking particularly fine. He’s sporting a new haircut, the soft strands dyed the prettiest shade of red and Jongdae has to stop for a second to make sure he’s not drooling.  
  
“Morning, Jongdae,” Joonmyun greets him with the same smile he does every day and Jongdae feels like the air has been sucked out of his lungs. He didn’t think it was possible but Joonmyun is infinitely more attractive today. Jongdae’s struck by the sudden urge to get on all fours on the floor in the middle of the office and present his ass as an offering to the god in front of him.  
  
“Morning,” Jongdae mumbles back. Luckily it’s early enough that most of the other desks on the floor are still unoccupied because Jongdae can’t control his legs anymore and ends up standing awkwardly in front of Joonmyun’s desk.  
  
Joonmyun stops whatever he’s doing at his computer to look up at Jongdae with concern, “is something wrong?”  
  
“Um, yes,” Jongdae replies intelligently. “There’s something I need to do.”  
  
“Alright,” Joonmyun says with another smile that makes Jongdae’s knees weak. “What is it? Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”  
  
Jongdae pushes Joonmyun’s chair back only far enough so he can squeeze himself in between his supervisor and the desk. Joonmyun gasps as Jongdae lands on his knees at his feet. “What are you–”  
  
“You can fire me later,” Jongdae interrupts, hands slowly sliding up the sides of Joonmyun’s thighs, giving him a chance to stop him if doesn’t want it. His hands settle on Joonmyun’s hips and he gives them a squeeze, the sharp bones digging into his palms. He can imagine the pretty bruises that those hips would leave on his skin from rutting against his ass. “Can I?”  
  
Joonmyun doesn’t push Jongdae away when he lightly drags his fingers down the swell of his crotch. He doesn’t stop Jongdae’s fingers from undoing the button of his dress pants either. Nor does he stop Jongdae from pushing aside his pants to reach inside his underwear and wrap his fingers around his dick.  
  
He’s half hard. Jongdae breathes out a sigh of relief and he starts to softly stroke the hardening length in his hand, cupping it gently and rubbing his palm up and down. Joonmyun hisses under his breath with hand on Jongdae’s wrist pulling him to a stop. But when Jongdae looks up, about to start panicking again, he sees that Joonmyun’s eyes have darkened and his breathing is laboured.  
  
“Don’t tease,” Joonmyun says in that supervisor tone he uses when he’s talking to the people he’s in charge of. Jongdae’s arousal throbs at the commanding sound of his voice; he’s aware just how hard he is already, trapped inside his own pants. “Or we’ll get caught.”  
  
Jongdae nods in agreement because Joonmyun _still_ isn’t stopping him. He allows Joonmyun to nudge him further under the desk and out of anyone else’s sight. It’s cramped when Joonmyun pushes his chair back in but Jongdae’s got a hell of a view of his cock so he doesn’t complain. And he’s really not complaining when Joonmyun grabs a hold of his hair either. He has just enough time to open his mouth before Joonmyun’s other hand guides his cock between his lips.  
  
Jongdae closes his mouth around the tip of Joonmyun’s dick and he loves the choked off moan that Joonmyun tries to cover up with an awkward cough as he tightens his grip on Jongdae’s hair. Joonmyun’s cock swells just a bit more in his mouth, now fully hard, hot and heavy and _wonderful_ against his tongue. He bobs his head taking as much of Joonmyun into his mouth as he can, sucking hard and imagining how perfect it would feel to have his ass so full with the cock his tongue is wrapped around.  
  
“Oh god, Jongdae,” Joonmyun pants softly, trying to keep his voice down. He runs the tip of his finger appreciatively along Jongdae’s hollowed cheek and Jongdae takes more of him into his mouth in response. He only gags a little bit when the tip of Joonmyun’s cock hits the back of this throat but he forces himself to relax, even when Joonmyun’s hips start to rock up into his mouth.  
  
Joonmyun can’t take his eyes off of where Jongdae’s swollen lips are stretched around his cock and Jongdae can only imagine how wrecked he looks, crouched under the desk, greedily sucking on as much of Joonmyun’s length as he can with his fingers tugging at the rest.  
  
Joonmyun has his bottom lip caught between his teeth, keeping most of the moans and grunts from spilling into the open office air and Jongdae wants to hear more, every tiny moan, every small intake of breath; any sound that he’s able to pull from Joonmyun is music to Jongdae’s ears.  
  
Joonmyun’s fist tightening in Jongdae’s hair is the only warning he gets a split second before Joonmyun is coming. He can’t stop all the noises from escaping and Jongdae drinks up the sounds with the same enthusiasm that he drinks Joonmyun’s release. He swallows everything that he can and he only reluctantly pulls away when Joonmyun urges him off.  
  
Jongdae just stares up at Joonmyun awkwardly, still on his knees between Joonmyun’s legs and hidden under the desk. But before he can figure out what to do next, Joonmyun’s fingers gently wipe away the spit and semen collected at the corners of Jongdae’s lips. “I’ll meet you in the bathroom in a minute to help you with your little problem,” he says, foot lightly trailing up the inside of Jongdae’s thigh to his crotch. The slightest bit of pressure he adds makes Jongdae squirm in anticipation. “And then we can discuss what restaurant I’m going to take you to later tonight.”  
  
Jongdae finds the way Joonmyun grinds his foot into his crotch _really_ distracting and he’s so turned on that he could probably come just like this so it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with what Joonmyun had said. “Wait,” he says and then gasps when Joonmyun pushes harder against his straining cock. “You’re not going to fire me?”  
  
Joonmyun laughs, all breathy and quiet as he removes his foot from torturing Jongdae’s hard-on and offers his hand to help Jongdae up off his knees. “No, of course not,” he says. “I’m going to date you.”


End file.
